Thank You and Farewell
by achan nachan aichan
Summary: Tahun Baru . Aku benci Tahun Baru . Saat jam berdetik ke arah 00:00 p.m , kau , Taufan... meninggal kan aku . Memori memori indah yang kau beri akan ku simpan . Tapi , apapun .. terima kasih .. kerana kau , aku hidup . Kerana aku , kau pergi . Janji yang dibuat .. akan sentiasa menjadi janji , betul ? /Elemental Siblings / Newbie Author ! NO-SHO AI /OOCness/ Mind to Read n Review ?
1. Our Memory - Api

Menjengkelkan .

Itulah perkataan yang abang abang ku terhadap tabiat jahil ku .

Kecuali seorang .

Dia .

Abangku yang kedua yang dia sahaja memahami perasaan ku .

* * *

 **Thank You and Farewell**

 **Characters belong to Animonsta**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Genre : Drama , Tragedy , Family , Hurt + Comfort**

 **Warning : Typo , Newbie Autor ,**

 **No AI ( Author Interupt )**

 **No Sho-Ai**

 **Sad Ending ( ? )**

 **OOCness**

 **This is a OneShot**

 **Story by : Achan Nachan**

* * *

 **Api POV**

31 / 12 / 2015

11 : 35 p.m

Heh , tarikh yang amat .. menggembirakan . Aku dan 2 abang abang ku dan adik ku menatap langit malam itu .

Halilintar .

Abang ku yang pertama .Bermata merah ruby. Seorang yang pemarah , dingin , sekarang berumur 16 . Dia suka memakai pakaian yang serba merah hitam . Seperti malam ini , dia memakai baju plain hitam disarungkan jaket berwarna merah hitam bersama seluar hitam bercorak merah kilat sama seperti namanya . Tidak lupa juga dengan topi hitam merahnya yang dipakai kehadapan .

Gempa .

Abang ku yang ketiga ini seorang yang lembut tapi tegas , prihatin , ketua pelajar dan paling normal yang boleh aku katakan . Terlalu banyak perkataan boleh describe tentang diri abangnya itu . Dia ialah kembar ketiga ,lahir selepas _dia ._ Berumur 16 tahun juga dan amat suka memakai busana hitam emas . Sama seperti mata emasnya , ia memakai topi dengan cara terbalik dengan baju seperti Halilintar tetapi berwarna hitam emas .

Air .

Adik kembarku yang sebaya dengan ku . 14 tahun . Seorang yang dingin , pendiam , dan tak peduli dengan keadaan sekeliling . Bermata biru langit . Hampir sama seperti _dia ._ Anak bongsu dari kami 5 beradik . Selalu memakai pakaian biru langit sama seperti topinya yang dipakai kebawah sehingga tidak kelihatan matanya .

Aku tersenyum sendiri .

11 : 38 p.m .

Aku tersenyum sedih sambil melihat abangku dan adikku mengeluh sedih . Aku menutup mataku .

Dia . Aku teringat memori memori gembira yang ku rindu . Sangat sangat .

Ketika tahun tahun dahulu ..

* * *

" Api ! Berhenti main di dapur !"

" HAHAHAHA ~~! MUKAMU BERTEPUNG , GEMPA ~~"

" TAUFAN ! JANGAN KETAWA ! TOLONG KEMAS , BUKAN KETAWA !"

" Abang dan adik sama sahaja ..."

" Air ! Kau juga seperti ku ! Kita kan adik beradik ! Mesti sama ! Haha !"

Aku berlari sambil menggenggam tangan abang kedua ku , Taufan . Kami ketawa lepas keluar pintu rumah . Taufan menarik tanganku ke arah taman di sebelah rumah kami .Siapa sangka kami akan berbaring di atas rumput hijau itu sambil memegang perut .

" Api ! Kamu lihat tak muka Gempa tadi ? Macam hantu ! Hahaha !" Taufan ketawa lagi .

Itulah telatah kami setiap hari . Aku berharap waktu gembira seperti ini tidak pernah pudar dari kehidupan seharian aku . Tapi , itu ...

Mustahil .

" -pi ? Api ?!"

" Huh ? Ya , abang ?"

" Uehhh ?! Tak biasa kau panggil aku abang ! Mesti ada apa apa ni .." Taufan memandang aku dengan wajah menyoal bersama senyuman jahatnya itu .

" Umm.. Takdelah .. Api cuma nak ... Humm...-" Aku berhenti seketika memandang kawasan sekeliling .Aku terlihat beberapa orang remaja bermain ... Apa ya ... Oh! Skateboard !

" Hehe .. Api nak skateboard waktu ulang tahun Api dan Air , boleh ? " Aku meminta dengan mata berkilau . Heh , sudah tentu Taufan akan bagi . Aku tahu mukanya akan berkerut sambil berkata ' kau masih kecil lagi'

Tapi .. Aku salah .

Dia tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala ku kembut .

" Yalah .. Nanti aku belikan .. Tapi kau kena belajar betul betul ! Kamu kan sudah 12 tahun . Tidak lama lagi , ada ujian besar ,betul ?"

Aku tersenyum lebar . Tidak lupa juga dengan mata ku yang mula berkaca.

" Yeah ! Sayang Abang Taufan !" Aku ucapkan sambil memeluk abangku .

" Heh , baru sekarang kau nak panggil aku abang , ya ?" dia tergelak kecil .

Mungkin itu tak mustahil .

Kita akan sentiasa gembira.

Sentiasa .

* * *

" Jadi .. ? Kamu ingin mengaku atau tidak , Boboiboy Api ?"

Aku hanya memandang ke lantai bilik guru itu . Udara sejuk dari penyaman udara itu menyentuh kulitku yang penuh luka dan calar .

Lagipun , calar dan luka itu bukannya disebabkan aku .

Yang aku tahu , hari ini aku akan memulai hari pertama aku ke sekolah menengah . Aku di kelas kedua manakala Air di kelas pertama .Kemudian , aku ingin ke kantin lalu aku ditahan oleh senior yang berpakaian selekeh. Mereka meminta wangku lalu aku membentak mereka .

Inilah yang terjadi .

Sekarang .. Di dalam bilik guru , senior yang mengeluarkan air mata palsu , aku berdiri dituduh membentak senior .. Hari pertama ku memang malang .

" -boy Api ! Boboiboy Api !"

" Ah! Y-ya , Miss Ai ?"

" Disebabkan abang sulung kamu , Boboiboy Halilintar tiada di sekolah kerana pergi ke Pertandingan Quiz Matematik dan Boboiboy Gempa ada urusan dengan hal ehwal pelajar , saya meminta abang kedua kamu , Boboiboy Taufan menjelaskan kepada saya apa yang terjadi , boleh ?"

" A-ah ! T-taufan?!"

Oh , shit ! Abang Taufan kan sedang berlatih untuk Pertandingan Taekwondo ! Takkan nak diganngu ?! Aku kena halang !

" Umm.. D-dia-"

" Miss Ai ? Miss panggil saya ?"

Terlambat .

" Oh , Presiden Kelab Taekwondo . Hemm .. Boboiboy Taufan , betul ? Abang kepada Boboiboy Api ?"

"Ah , iya .." Taufan menjawab smbil men _death glare_ ke arahku . Bulu romaku menegak .

Walaupun Taufan seorang yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum , tapi sekali dia mengamuk , sampaikan Pengetua pun akan melutut . Tapi , itu sangat sangat jarang . Aku hanya pernah melihat dia mengamuk hanya sekali sahaja. 2 tahun lepas selepas melihat Gempa pulang ke rumah dengan baju yang koyak dan luka luka yang menghasilkan darah segar dari badan dan kepala nya hasil buli sekumpulan murid sebaya dengannya .

Waktu itu , aku sangat .. takut ... Bukan kerana melihat keadaan Gempa tapi melihat muka Taufan seperti ingin membunuh . Dingin .

Aku melihat Miss Ai sedang bercakap tentang sesuatu kepadanya. Aku hanya mampu cemberut dan memainkan jari ku . Selepas terasa seperti 10 tahun menunggu , Taufan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Miss Ai dan membongkok .

Dengan segera , dia menarik tangan ku keluar dari bilik guru dan berlari ke mana aku tak tahu .

" T-taufan ! Kita mahu kemana ?! Aku minta maaf ! H-hei ! Dengarlah !"

Dia tetap mengunci mulutnya dan menuju ke taman belakang sekolah . Dengan segera dia memandang ku dengan wajah ... Hampir ketawa . Well , I didn't expect this reaction from him .

" Hahahaha! Kau patut melihat wajah mu ! Dengan pipi yang merah itu ! HAHAHA~!"

Aku hanya boleh _sweat drop ._

"Heh , Kau pula ? Dengan baju taekwondo itu , kau baru sahaja tali pinggang warna merah hitam ? Hahaha !" Aku ketawa lepas . Well , aku menyesal kerana ...

" Bodoh . Merah hitam peringkat kedua tertinggi ." Dia memandang ku dengan wajah mengejek .

"U-umm!-"

" Dah , mari sini aku ubatkan luka kau ."

" Hemm.."

Siapa sangka ? Abang mana lah yang tidak akan marah melihat adiknya terlibat dalam pergaduhan pada hari pertama sekolah ? Well .. Abangku adalah di sebaliknya .

"Aucchh ! Jangan tekan kuat sangat !"

" Macam perempuan la kau ni ! Sakit sikit merengek.. Nak elok mestilah kena tahan sakit sikit !"

* * *

"Happy Birthday to Api and Air . Happy Birthday to You ." Abang abang ku menyanyi .

Aku dan Air ... Terharu .. Yalah ! Siapa tidak terharu apabila hari ulang tahun sendiri diabaikan abang abang yang sebenarnya membuat kejutan malam hari ?

" Api , selamat ulang tahun ! Ini dari aku . Jangan dipecahkan ya ?"

"Terima kasih Gempa ! Ya , Api takkan pecahkan !"

Sebuah tabung berbentuk kucing memegang mancis .

"Ini dari aku . HB ya."

"Hahaha ! Jangan dingin sangat Hali !"

Sebuah helikopter elektronik .

" Umm.. Ini dari Air .. Hb ya , Api"

" Haha ! Terima kasih ya Air ! Hb too !"

Sebiji bola sepak .

Dan ..

" Nah ,Api ! Aku sudah janji kan akan membeli mu ini ? Happy Birthday 13th ya !"

Sebuah skateboard berwarna merah kuning .

Aku tersenyum sambil bergelinang air mata di penjuru mata kuning ku .

"Woi Taufan , mana kau dapat duit beli skateboard itu ?" Tanya Halilintar .

" Hehe ! Aku memecahkan tabung ku !" dia menjawab tersengih .

" Eh ? Bukan dari kecil kau kumpul duit nak beli laptop ke ?"

" Haha ! Takpe ! Duit boleh dicari ! Aku dahulukan apa yang penting ! Dan apa apa sahaja untuk adik adik ku ! Aku sanggup pertaruhkan nyawa ku untuk mereka!Hehe"

Yup . The best day ever .

Yup . The best brother ever .

* * *

" Esok Tahun Baru , ya ? Sekelip mata sahaja tahun ini berlalu ." ucap Gempa sambil melihat kalender di dapur . Aku dan yang lain berada di meja makan bermain Mono*oli . Gempa pula sedang memasak _chocolate cake_.

" Hemm .. Malam ini kita nonton bunga api , kamu semua nak ? " tanya Halilintar sambil mendompang dagu .

" NAK ! SUDAH LAMA TAK MELIHAT BUNGA API !" Aku dan Taufan dengan teruja menjawab serentak kecuali Air .

" Hemm.. Air rasa bolehla ..." Dan serentak itu , Gempa pun keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sepiring _chocolate cake ._

"Kalau begitu , mari makan _cake_ ini dulu . Kemudian bersiap ya ! Kita nonton nya di bukit berdekatan stesen kereta api ya ." Katanya lembut .

" Nee~ Taufan , apa hajat kau tahun baru ini ?" Aku menanya .

Dia berfikir sebentar kemudian tersenyum .

" Aku ingin hidup gembira sentiasa bersama keluarga kita , Api pula ?"

" Aku ingin kita semua sentiasa bersama selamanya dengan bahagia ! Kita akan bersama selamanya , kan ?"

" ... Ya .. Selamanya .." Taufan pun tersenyum hangat . Aku tersenyum lebar .

" Janji ?" pinky promise .

" Iya .. Janji .."

Dan , dengan itu , _chocolate cake_ yang kelihatan sedap menggoda itu pun dilahap .

* * *

" Api , jangan _skate_ di sini . Bahaya lah .. "

Gempa.. Kau bukannya ibuku . Lagi pula , sudah tentu aku berhati hati .

" Huh , nak pergi tengok bunga api pun ber _skate_ lagi .. Menyusahkan "

" Haha. .biarlah Api tu .. Lagipun sekarang kan 11:58 p.m ..sikit lagi Tahun Baru .."

Aku tersenyum . Aku masih berskate dia atas tanah itu dan abang abang dan adikku sedang duduk di bawah pokok di atas bukit . Aku memalingkan kepalaku dan melihat mereka tersenyum ke arah ku . Aku melihat jam di tanganku .

11:59 p.m

Seminit lagi ..

Aku memandang mereka semua namun terkejut melihat Taufan berlari ke arah ku dengan muka cemas . Halilintar dan Gempa juga Air menyusul Taufan dengan wajah yang sama .

Apa yang terjadi ?

" Api ! HATI - HATI KERETA AP-" suara Taufan yang semakin dekat terputus apabila aku memalingkan kepala ku ke kiri dan melihat kereta api sedang meluncur laju ke arah ku . Aku ada di atas landasan ? Sejak bila ?

Pikiran aku terhenti apabila seseorang menolah ku ke tepi dan aku terjatu di atas jalan tar . Sesaat kemudian , aku terdengar kereta api meluncur laju . Tapi ..seperti lain bunyinya . Seperti melanggar sesuatu .Aku memandang ke arah sana dengan mata membulat ,

D - darah ...?

Selepas kereta api itu hilang dari kelibat , aku tak boleh menggambarkan perasaan aku .

Sedih.

Takut .

Menyesal .

Marah ..?

Aku menutup mulutku seraya bunga api mula meletup di langit malam .

Aku memandang wajah adik beradik ku .

Halilintar , muka nya pucat melutut melihat jasad di atas rel itu .

Gempa , mula menangis sambil menutup mulutnya .

Air , mata nya membulat .

Kami semua berlari ke arah jasad Taufan itu . Tak .. Tak .. Ini tak mungkin berlaku ..

" _...Dan apa apa sahaja untuk adik adik ku ! Aku sanggup pertaruhkan nyawa ku untuk m_

 _ereka!Hehe"_

" _... Kita akan bersama selamanya , kan ?"_

" _... Ya .. Selamanya .."_

" _Janji ?"_

" _Iya .. Janji .."_

" Api ... Se-la..ma ..ta-hun,.. Ba..ru.." Dia tersenyum lembut ke arah ku sebelum memejamkan matanya.

00:00 a.m

Waktu tepat Taufan meninggal kan kami semua . Pada malam Tahun Baru .

Kalau sahaja ..

Kalau sahaja aku mengikuti nasihat Gempa ...

Jangan ..tinggalkan aku ...

* * *

" -pi ! Api !"

Aku tersentak dari lamunan memori memori itu. Aku melirik ke arah Halilintar yang memandang jamnya .

" 11: 58 p.m ..." ucapnya .

Aku tersenyum sedih sama seperti Gempa dan Air .

Iya . Sudah setahun kejadian itu terjadi .

Dan aku takkan menyambut tahun baru dengan nya lagi .

Tanpa ku sedar , air mataku meleleh .

Bukan aku sahaja . Semua adik beradik aku pun .

"... Terima kasih ... Abang Taufan ..."

Seraya itu , bunga api pun mula mengembang di langit beriringan dengan teriakan ku .

" TERIMA KASIH *hiks* ABANG TAUFAN ! *hiks* DAN *hiks* SELAMAT TINGGAL !.." dengan air mata yang mengalir , aku tersenyum sambil berteriak .

Halilintar , Gempa dan Air juga berteriak sama .

 _Kita akan bersama .. Selamanya .._

Angin yang berhembus mengingatkan aku suara nya . Aku memandang ke belakang . Aku pasti terdengar suara nya . Kemudian , aku tersenyum .

Ya .. Kita akan bersama .. Selamanya ...

* * *

 **YOSH ! Sehari sebelum balik hostel , Achan memproduce sebuah fic ya ! Ohh ! Achan terima request tau ! Hantar request di inbox Achan ya!**

 **Read n Review !**


	2. Sunshine Smile - Halilintar

" _Hei Hali , kau takkan dipanggil lemah kerana menangis . Kalau kau gembira , senyumlah . Kalau kau sedih , jangan kau tahan , menangis sahaja .. Manusia ini diberi perasaan , Hali.."_

" _K-kau...tsk..!"_

* * *

 ** **Thank You and Farewell****

 ** **Characters belong to Animonsta****

 ** **Rated : T+****

 ** **Genre : Drama , Tragedy , Family , Hurt + Comfort****

 ** **Warning : Typo , Newbie Autor ,****

 ** **No AI ( Author Interupt )****

 ** **No Sho-Ai****

 ** **Sad Ending ( ? )****

 ** **OOCness****

 ** **This is a OneShot****

 ** **Story by : Achan Nachan****

* * *

Setitis air mata aku mengalir di pipi ku . Aku memandang batu nisan seseorang yang pernah memberi cahaya di dalam hidup ku .

Namanya Taufan .

Adikku yang menjengkelkan tapi adikku yang paling memahami.

Nama aku Halilintar , anak sulung dari lima Boboiboy bersaudara . Aku tahu aku ini tak sosial dan agak asing pada orang yang baru aku kenal . Aku juga dikenali sebagai orang _emotionless_ dan tiada hati .

Ini kerana aku kesal .

Aku kesal dengan kedua ibu bapa ku yang tidak pernah ada ketika kami perlu . Yang mereka tahu ialah menghantar duit belanja yang sungguh berlebihan untuk kami belanja setiap minggu dan mereka sangat jarang pulang ke rumah . Setahun sekali sahaja.

Aku membiarkan titisan titisan hujan itu mengenai topi kesayangan ku .Kenapa ? Kenapa ramai manusia di dunia ini , kau juga yang akan meninggalkan aku ?Kau tahu kan kau itu bagaikan matahari yang bersinar tanpa lelah?

Aku melutut di hadapan kubur adikku sambil memeluk batu nisan nya .

" Tsk..! Kenapa..?! Lagi aku belum boleh mengucapkan terima kasih..!"

Aku menangis di situ . Suatu perkara yang amat , jarang aku lakukan sebelum ini , telah aku lakukan .

* * *

" H-halilintar..! Kau luka luka itu ..!" Gempa bertanya dengan wajah resah . Aku mendesah lalu naik ke tingkat atas atau lebih tepat sekali ke bilik ku . Aku tahu Gempa akan risau tahap setan , tapi aku tak nak susahkan dia . Dia yang uruskan hal hal rumah , takkan lah nak susahkan dia dengan sikap kami yang berlainan tahap karma nya ?

Selepas menutup pintu , aku baring di atas katil bercadar merah hitam itu .

"Tch..! Kelab bodoh..."

" Tak elok kau kata begitu ~"

Aku terkejut dan segera bangkit melihat seseorang bertopi samping berwarna biru-putih-kuning berdiri di sebalik pintu bilikku.

"O-oi ! Siapa bagi kau masuk bilik aku-" kata kata ku terpotong melihat ekspresi yang Taufan sedang pamerkan .

Sedih ?

Penat ?

Marah ?

Ataupun..

Kesal ?

"...dulu Hali sukakan _martial arts_ sangat . Dia dapat penuhkan masa dia dengan judo , taekwondo , kendo dan karate. Sebelum itu , dia selalu pulang lewat dengan badan yang dipenuhi luka dan darah . Aku tak nak perkara itu berulang lagi .."

"T-taufan..."

Sejurus itu , dia tersenyum lebar selebar senyuman matahari bersinar.

"Tapi tidak mengapa ! Aku akan berusaha kalahkan Hali suatu hari nanti !" Dia menggenggam tangan nya dengan yakin .

Heh , aku tersenyum separuh . Ini adalah salah satu sebab aku sangat senang dengan Taufan . Dia seorang yang memahami dan menghormati privasi orang lain .

" Heh .. 1000 tahun lagi pun tak tentu kau boleh kalahkan aku atau tidak .."

Dia tersenyum lebar .

" Tunggulah ! Aku akan buat kau menangis suatu hari nanti ! Dan kau akan menangis kerana aku ! Muaahahahaha~"

Muncul simbol merah anime yang menunjukkan rasa geram di kepala aku . Aku ? Menangis ? Buat lawak ke ?

" Kau Taufan..! Mari sini kau !" Aku segera menerpa ke arahnya dengan tanganku menuju ke arah kepala nya .

" ADEEEHH !"

* * *

Aku membuka mataku sejurus mimpi yang ku alami sebentar tadi hilang. Ah , itu bukan mimpi , tapi memori . Aku tertidur di hadapan kubur Taufan tadi . Aku melihat langit .

 _Hujan dah berhenti.._

Aku memandang sekilas ke arah handphone ku yang terlihat ada' 26 new messages'. 10 dari Gempa , 6 dari Air, 10 dari Api . Semuanya berbunyi sama sahaja .

' _kau di mana ?'_

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu memandang kubur Taufan sekilas .

* * *

" Hali , lain kali jangan cari pasal dengan budak budak nakal itu !" Argghh... Omelan Gempa hanya aku boleh telan sedikit demi sedikit . Dia sedang membalut kaki kanan ku yang berdarah dengan _gauze roll_ yang Taufan beli sebentar tadi .Api pula sedang merawat tangan ku yang ada luka pisau yang panjang .

Taufan dan Air ? Mereka sedang mencari budak budak yang telah bergaduh dengan ku sebentar tadi walaupun telah dihalang oleh Gempa . Tapi , melihat muka Air yang sudah tentunya, menyeramkan apabila marah , Gempa hanya boleh mengalah .

Taufan ?

Dia hanya tersenyum nakal . Huh , dasar budak tak kenal masalah .

Aku keluar dari kawasan perkuburan itu dan terus berjalan . Aku tak tahu hala mana yang kakiku melangkah , aku ikut sahaja . Angin berhembus perlahan menyapa indera pendengaranku.

 _...Kita akan bersama .. Selamanya.._

Angin yang sama mengingatkan aku ketika detik itu...

* * *

"...jadi kesimpulannya , jangan buat masalah lagi , faham ?" Hueehhh... Kata kata Gempa yang berlangsung selama 32 minit 29 saat itu cukup membuatkan mata aku memberotak ingin tidur .

"Ya ya .. Aku ta- "

Tok Tok Tok

Aku memandang Api dan kemudian memandang Gempa . Api kemudian nya bangkit dan pergi menuju ke arah pintu dan buka nya.

" Yo ! Hali dah selamat sekarang ~"

Taufan berlumuran darah di bahagian kepala . Di sebelahnya ialah Air , dengan muka poker-facenya dan tak lupa sedikit kesan kesan calar dan luka di badannya.

Okey .. Gempa tak boleh tengok ini . Kalau tidak ..-

" UEHHHH! T-TAUFAN ! AIR ! APA YANG TERJADI INI ?"

Yah , speak to the devil .

* * *

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju ke taman selepas melawat kubur Taufan . Aku menghembus nafas perlahan sambil melihat 5 orang kanak kanak sedang bermain bola sepak di taman .

 _Ini mengingat kan aku tentang kita dahulu ._

* * *

"Pass dekat aku !"

Taufan menyepak bola ke arah ku . Aku berlari dribble bola itu sambil mengelak Api di hadapan ku .

" Heh, kau ingat kau boleh menang hanya kerana kau ketua bola sepak ? " ejek aku dengan kuat , cukup kuat untuk buatkan fans Api menoleh ke arah aku .

Api , of course dengan muka merah padamnya menahan malu . Aku pun segera menyepak bola keluar dari kawasan lencongan Api . Aku dribble ke arah pihak lawan dan aku melihat Taufan melambaikan tangan nya ke arah ku meminta pass .

Aku mula steady diri untuk pass . Namun , aku rasa rumput padang itu terlalu licin , aku terjatuh dan bola itu sempat disepak kuat ke arah Taufan . Dia yang sedang blur hanya mampu terbaring dan darah memancut dari hidung apabila bola yang ku sepak mengenai kapala nya .Headshot .

Aku tak menyesal selagi-

" TAUFAN ! "

Well, Gempa dah steady awal awal .

* * *

Tiba -tiba aku terasa sebuah tangan mendarat di bahuku . Aku memalingkan kepala ku ke belakang sejurus itu membulatkan mataku .

Taufan .

Aku berkedip dua kali , dan kemudian , ia hilang .

Aku hanya mampu merasa cecair hangat jatuh di pipiku .

Aku tersenyum .

Aku bodoh .

* * *

"Takziah ya , Halilintar ..." Fang ucapkan padaku sejurus itu pergi . Matanya sudah sembap kehilangan seorang rakan yang selalu mengajaknya bermain skateboard .

Aku melihat adik beradikku .

Gempa sudah mempunyai _eyebag_ di bawah matanya .

Api sudah merah matanya.

Air sudah lelah untuk menangis lagi .

Aku memegang wajahku . Tiada tangisan yang keluar . Setitis pun .. Tiada.

 _Kenapa aku tak menangis ?_

 _Inikan upacara pengkebumian adikku , Taufan ?!_

 _Aku benci diri ini ._

Air datang memeluk ku kemudian dia mula menangis lagi.

* * *

Aku gagal .

Aku gagal menjadi abang yang baik .

Aku gagal nak lindungi Api daripada kereta api itu ..

Aku gagal !

Aku mula menangis semula di taman itu .

" _...kau takkan dipanggil lemah kerana menangis . Kalau kau gembira , senyumlah . Kalau kau sedih , jangan kau tahan , menangis sahaja .. Manusia ini diberi perasaan , Hali.."_

Aku berhenti menangis apabila melihat 3 orang remaja di hadapan ku . Ku mendongak .

Gempa . Api . Air .

Mereka tersenyum sambil Api menghulurkan tangannya .

" Hali , jom kita pergi . Kita pergi lawat kubur Taufan .."

Hati ku ingin sangat membalas ' ..aku sudah pergi lebih awal ..' tapi rasanya pergerakan badanku tidak menurut kata kata hati .

Aku menyambut tangan Api dan segera bangun . Ya , aku akan bangkit , Taufan .

Dengan itu , kami pun pergi menuju ke kawasan perkuburan .

 _Kau tak pernah gagal , Hali ._

Angin yang berhembus mengingatkan aku pada suaranya .

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat tiada apa apa . Aku tersenyum.

Ya , aku akan buat adik kita bahagia , Taufan ! Aku akan buat mereka senyum secerah matahari yang kau punyai !

* * *

 **Author's note : YOhoooo!~ Achan here ! Achan ingat malas nak sambung fic ni but ada certain review buat Achan membara nak sambung fic ni .! Well , Fic ni akan ada 7 chapters tau !**

 **CH1 - Api POV - Our Memory**

 **Ch2 - Halilintar POV - Sunshine Smile**

 **CH3 - Gempa POV - True Hero**

 **Ch4 - Air POV - Fake Mask**

 **CH5 - Fang POV - Friend Forever**

 **CH6 - Childhood Memory**

 **CH7 - Epilogue - We will never forget you , Bro.**

 **Read n Review PLEAAAAZEEE !**

 **Look forward for this , okay ~~**

 **-Achan-**


End file.
